Halloween Story Time
by roni7784
Summary: Lily tells Harry a story while putting Harry in his Halloween costume.


Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>It was the first game of the year and Gryffindor had won. Gryffindor verse Ravenclaw. And it was quite memorable…<p>

" PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs and whispered something in Peters ear Peter nodded and ran off. The marauders and I become very close friends over the summer we don't even know how. I also realized some stuff and I have know idea how half of that happened.

" Sirius! You better not be planning to spike the butterbeer" I say knowing Sirius won't listen anyway

" Lily darling head girl you, you know I wont listen so why bother"

" I know but its worth a shot"

" So I take it you will be coming"

" To supervise"

" That's my Lils"

We start to walk towards the castle and I think. I mean I haven't told anyone and it's not like I have anyone to tell WOW I really am a loner an ways, Sirius is like a brother why don't I just tell him maybe he can tell me what to do.

" Hey Sirius" I look over at Sirius nervously

" Hmm"

" I think I love James" I say quickly

Sirius looked over at me and smiled.

" You finally realized it eh?" I smile at this knowing that I should have realized it way sooner.

" And I don't know what to do because what if he doesn't like me any more"

" LILY EVANS YOU ARE GOING TO MARCH UP THERE AND TELL THAT BOY YOU LOVE HIM DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME"

" Yes, but what would I say?"

" Lily darling you are going to have to figure that out yourself, Now you go get ready for the party and I'm gonna meet you up later ok" Sirius came and hugged me and said the four words that I needed to comfort me.

" You can do it" He kissed my forehead and walked off.

**One hour Later-**

I looked at my self in the mirror I wore a pair of dark jeans, a Red and Gold striped Top to show off my house pride, and I then pinned my Head Girl badge to it. I looked at myself skeptically in the mirror hoping I looked good. I mean I thought I looked good but would other people. I turn around and walk down to the Heads Common Room and I see James waiting there patiently out. Is he waiting for me?

" James?" I yell out knowing full well it was James I could see his unruly hair.

" Lils?" He turns around to look at me and he then smiles.

" What do I look bad I'll go change" I say as turning around

" NO you look gorgeous I was smiling cause you looked so pretty" He says looking down. This makes my heart flutter and I blush a little.

" err Thank you"

" Shall we go?" He asks pointing to the door

" yeah" I say plainly and Merlin I'm Shaking what if he doesn't feel the same way. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO I SAY TO HIM OH HEY JAMES YOU KNOW AFTER SEVEN YEARS OF YOU CHASING ME I FINNALLY LOVE YOU WHEN YOU DON'T SO HOW BOUT IT HMM.

" Lily are you listening" James asked

" err you did wonderfully at the game" I say hopefully distacriting him

" Thanks Lils but you seem a little pale are you okay?"

I stop in my tracks ok Lily just say it come on, come on Lily…. LILY EVANS SAY IT NOW!

James looked me with a confused expression

" Lily?"

SAY IT NOW LILY NOW LILY NOW LILY NOW

"ndfsjklbklvzbzljames" I mumble god I'm stupid

"Sorry?"

" I love you James…" I look down straight at the floor and my face is even redder than my hair. I didn't even think that was possible.

" You… Love…Me…?" he said pointing to himself looking bewildered. I nod slowly. I feel his hands tilt my chin up and he slowly kissed me. Once we had pulled away I looked into his eyes he smiled and said:

" Finally Lily it took you long enough." He said with a wide smile on his face

" Well if you weren't such a bloody git all the time maybe I would have realized sooner" I say smiling just as big

" I love you Lily Evans"

" I love you James Potter"

We both smile at each other our foreheads resting together.

" FINALLLY" I look over to see the three remaining Marauders smiling widely.

We look over at them and smile and begin to laugh

**Present-**

" And that Harry is how I got together with your father I'll tell you again when your older"

Harry looked at his mother and just laughed like any other baby would he didn't know what at all was going on but was interested any way.

" There you go your Halloween costume is on" Lily said smiling at Harry he made a rather cute pumpkin.

" LILY, HARRY IM HOME" James yelled from downstairs

" Happy Halloween Harry"

* * *

><p>AN

Just to clarify when lily says " Happy Halloween Harry" It is a few hours before their death... I feel mean :(


End file.
